


Love, Such As It ends

by Why_Hate_Procreate_254



Category: 2p!hetalia - Fandom, 2p!talia, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P England (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P!England x Reader, Cafe AU!, Oliver is A sweetie, Oliver is affectionate, Ollie Is Protective, Other, Reader has a rough past, Reader is rather touch-starved, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Hate_Procreate_254/pseuds/Why_Hate_Procreate_254
Summary: (Y/N) was walking around town one day (they/she/he) stumbled upon a café that had recently opened. When (they/she/he) entered the shop (they/she/he) saw a man running the shop who was roughly (their/her/his) age. They quickly become friends and they soon start spending a lot of time in Ollie's shop! Fun, Romance, and Adventures ensue! 🖤Just going to add, this is a remake of an old story of mine called "Cupcakes" that's on Wattpad. I decided to remake it and make it better so you can check it out both on here and on Wattpad! DISCLAIMER! I don't own Hetalia or any references used within this story. The idea for this story is all my own! Anyways. I hope you all enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Index and Introduction!**

**_As I said in the Summary, I'm redoing my old story "Cupcakes"!! I'm working on an outline, or at least a base for the story and I know that Chapter 1 and 2 will me pretty similar to the original, just with more of my "flare". I hope everyone sticks around for the fic and I hope you all enjoy!!_ **

**_Also, Each chapter will have lines from Ludo songs that I find go with the chapter. After all, the story is named after one of their songs (the video that's in this chapter) and I like them a whole lot. I'll be putting the song that goes with the chapter title in the video thingy along with the name of it in the beginning of each chapter! However, there will be chapters that are from other bands, cartoons, etc. I thought that I would have it all be Ludo, but I actually like switching up the music in each chapter. There WILL be Ludo in some of the chapters though._ **

**_Anyways, instead of putting what the things in parenthesis mean in each chapter I'm going to put all of them in here! Sooo:_ **

**_(Y/N)= Your Name!_  
** (H/C)= Hair Color!  
(H/L)= Hair Length!  
(E/C)= Eye Color!  
(They/She/He)= Pronouns!  
(Them/Her/Him)= Pronouns!  
(Their/Her/His)=Pronouns!  


**_Also, In this story your age is 23, just to make it easier (I remember having it like 23-25, but this makes it easier)._ **

**_If there's a parenthesis that I haven't listed in one of the chapters, I'll reread each chapter and add them to this list. Well, I hope that everyone enjoys the newer version of this story and I hope you all have a wonderful day/night_** 🖤🖤


	2. 'I've Been Losing Sleep For Days'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter one! I hope that you enjoy! The name of the song is "Such as it ends" by Ludo! Just like from the chapter previous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBZoc3G5vCk

(Y/N) was walking around (their/her/his) downtown square as (they/she/he) typically did in an attempt to stay away from their parents. It was a bright and sunny June morning and (Y/N) was looking for something new and fun to do. (They/She/He) had some spare cash on them that (they/she/he) had saved up while working at a part time job during college, but (they/she/he) were home for the summer and wouldn't be working (their/her/his) job until the upcoming fall. 

(Y/N) was sitting on one of the benches located in a park in the middle of the square as (they/she/he) thought of what (they/she/he) should do for the morning. (Y/N) felt a little hungry because (they/she/he) hadn't packed any food in (their/her/his) messenger bag or gotten breakfast before leaving the house early that morning. (They/She/He) looked at one of the new shops that had been bought out. The place was a pretty decent size for a store. The place had a large pink and blue stripped awning that shaded the sidewalk. There was a large decal that was on one of the windows that said "Ollie's Bakery". 

(Y/N) hummed in thought, yeah some baked good sounded pretty nice right now. And hey, maybe they sold some tea or something as well. Well, finally with an idea of what (they/she/he) could do, at least for a little while, (Y/N) stood up from the bench that (they/she/he) had been sitting at and picked up (their/her/his) (favorite color) messenger bag up. Smiling happily at the thought of a fresh new baked good (Y/N) made their way towards the direction of Ollie's Bakery. 

Upon entering the bakery there were a few thing that (they/she/he) immediately took notice of. First of all, wow the walls were all a bright bubbly pink. Second of all there was a large blackboard hanging above the counter, and they did in fact sell many different types of tea! 

And thirdly, the man behind the counter looked very attractive and around (their/her/his) age. He had strawberry blond, almost pink, hair, a face full of freckles, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing, from what (they/she/he) could tell, a pink button down shirt, blue bowtie, and a bubble-gum pink apron. He seemed to be really focused on his brown leather journal. The bell that was above the door jingled as (Y/N/) stepped into the café and the man looked up, beautiful blue eyes locking one with (their/hers/his) own (E/C) ones. 

"Oh a customer!" He gasped, closing the book and moving it to the side. He straightened up and smiled brightly. "Hello! What can I get for you, poppet?" He asked in a rather thick cockney accent. Oh, so he wasn't from around here. It made sense, this was a rather small town after all. (Y/N) smiled happily at the man behind the counter. There didn't seem to be anyone working besides him, so (they/she/he) figured that he was the owner of the shop. (They/She/He) hummed in thought as (they/she/he) looked up at the large menu. 

"Hm, I wouldn't mind a chocolate cupcake and some (favorite flavor) tea, please. " (Y/N) said, looking at the man with a happy smile. Wow, this was a first (Y/N) didn't usually feel this happy. Not when (they/she/he) lived with his annoying and overbearing parents. The man smiled wide, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Of course, lovely! Why don't you go take a seat and I'll bring that right out for you." He said before waving (them/her/him) off as he made his way through a doorway and into the kitchen. 

(Y/N) went and took a seat by the window, setting (their/her/his) messenger bag down on the floor. (They/She/He) looked out of the large window beside (them/her/him) and (they/she/he) fell lost in thought. (Y/N) had only barely made it through this year of college. (They/She/He) was studying for a degree in teaching and writing and so far the courses had been particularly hard. Besides the college troubles there also was the issue of (their/her/his) parents. They were always fighting about every little thing, and when they weren't fighting they were always trying to bother (Y/N). Constantly hounding (them/her/him) about (their/her/his) barely passing grades, the fact that (they/she/he) could never keep a significant other for longer than a couple of weeks, or about the fact that (they/she/he) would never succeed. The bullying from (Y/N)'s earlier childhood had finally stopped after starting college, but (they/she/he) still managed to have issues with people. Sometimes it just got too difficult to speak. 

(Y/N)'s eyes had dulled their sparkle as all of these heavy thoughts intruded into (their/her/his) mind. (Y/N) was so lost in thought that (they/she/he) didn't even realize that the pretty man had sat a pink and blue laced china plate with (their/her/his) cupcake and a identical colored cup on the table top. Oliver had been watching (Y/N) for a few moments and, upon realizing that (they/she/he) was lost in thought, he cleared his throat. (Y/N)'s eyes immediately snapped up to his and (they/she/he) shifted away from the window. 

(Y/N) smiled up at him sheepishly. "Oh, thank you. I'm sorry, I must have gotten a little lost in thought for a moment." (They/she/he) said, glancing away embarrassedly. Oliver smiled and shook his head. "It's not a problem, dearie." He said gently, "I am curious though, what were you thinking so deeply about?" (Y/N)'s face fell a little bit, coming back to those negative thoughts. (They/She/He) shook his head. "It's nothing, I don't want to bother you with my problems." (They/She/He) said softly. 

Oliver shook his head and took a seat in the space in front of (them/her/him). "Oh no, lovie. I know that we don't know each other, but if there's something going on you can tell me." He said gently, reaching out and patting (their/her/his) hand lightly, "After all, I'm really good at listening." (Y/N) took a deep breath and closed (their/her/his) eyes. 

"Alright," (Y/N) quietly began, " I'm just having a little trouble in school and dealing with my parents." Oliver's eyes filled with worry and he tilted his head. "Oh dear, go on, lovely." He gently prodded. (They/She/He) nodded and continued, "I'm in college at the moment, well, not right now because it's summer, but I was in college this past year. And, well, I barely made it through the year. The classes were so stressful and I was cramming basically every minute of every day. Besides that my parents have been arguing for as long as I can remember and when they aren't yelling at each other they're constantly putting me down. But...The only place I have besides with them is my dorm room and I can't go back until this fall. So I'm stuck dealing with all of their problems." 

Oliver listened quietly as (Y/N) rambled about (their/her/his) problems. When (they/she/he) had finished he reached over and squeezed (their/her/his) hand. "I'm so sorry that you're going through that. I know it might not be much from a stranger that you've only just met, but trust me dear, it's going to get better soon. You just have to look for the positives." He said, watching as (Y/N) took a sip of (their/her/his) tea.

They talked for what seemed like forever about a bunch of different things; what things will be like in the future, their favorite books, their favorite music, everything. The door opened and another customer entered the shop and Oliver stood up from his place. "Oh, I'll be right with you, lovely!" He said to the woman. Turning back to (Y/N) he said, "I'll be right back, alright?" (Y/N) nodded (their/her/his) head and Oliver was off to handle the new customer. Apparently they had put in an order for two dozen cupcakes and (Y/N) watched as Oliver happily went to retrieve the lady's order. She paid and left with her bunch of cupcakes and then Oliver was back at (their/her/his) side. He sat back down as (Y/N) spoke up, "Oh, I totally forgot to tell you. I'm (Y/N)." Oliver smiled and he replied, "Well, I'm Oliver, but you can call me Ollie if you'd like." (Y/N) smiled back, "Alright Ollie." 

(Y/N) had finished (their/her/his) food and (they/she/he) tilted (their/her/his) head. "Oh, I forgot. How much do I owe you?" (They/She/He) asked. Oliver shook his head. "Nothing, dear. It's on the house okay?" He said, patting (Y/N)'s hand gently. He stood and took (Y/N)'s plate and cup to the back of the kitchen. When he returned (Y/N) was standing near the counter. "No, really. How much do I owe you? I feel bad for not paying." (They/She/He) softly said. Oliver chuckled and shook his head. "You really don't owe anything, but if you feel bad could I ask a favor of you?" He asked, tilting his head. (Y/N) nodded (their/her/his) head, "Sure, anything." "Would you mind running to the store for me and picking up some flour, eggs, sugar, and salt?" Oliver asked, wringing his hands together almost anxiously. (Y/N) smiled and nodded (their/her/his) head. "Sure thing, Ollie." (They/She/He) said, turning for the door, only to be stopped by Oliver. "Oh, dearie, here. Take this." He said handing (them/her/him) a wad of cash that would definitely cover the cost. 

(Y/N) laughed softly and nodded (their/her/his) head. "Alright, Ollie. I'll be back soon." (They/She/He) said before leaving for the store. 

It didn't take long for (Y/N) to return with the items that Oliver needed and as (they/she/he) sat them on the counter Oliver came out, absolutely cover in flour. "Yay! I'm so glad to see that you're back!" He said, wiping some flour from his forehead, "I was almost starting to get worried." (Y/N) handed Oliver his change and (they/she/he) smiled brightly. "Here you go, Ollie. It was no trouble at all!" (Y/N) just felt better to pay Oliver back somehow. As (they/she/he) went to grab (their/her/his) messenger bag (they/she/he) had an idea. (Y/N) reached into (their/her/his) bag and grabbed a piece of paper and an ink pen. (They/She/He) scribbled something quickly onto the paper and then handed it to Oliver. 

"Here, this is my phone number. Feel free to text me, okay?" (Y/N) asked with a small smile. Oliver beamed back at (them/her/him), "Oh, thank you (Y/N)! I'll text you in a bit to make sure that you got home safe, alright?" (Y/N) blushed faintly as (they/she/he) nodded. "Alright, Ollie. Thank you for, well, everything. I had a really good day today." 

And with that (they/she/he) was gone before Oliver could reply. He smiled to himself as he went back into the kitchen to continue baking. "Well, thanks poppet. I had a good day today too." He mumbled quietly as he continued making cakes and cupcakes.

All in all, it was a very good day for you both.


	3. 'But There's A World Outside, Where The Lighting's Off'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name of this chapter's song is "Hello My name is your T.V." By Ludo! I hope you enjoy!!  
> Bold Italics are reader's texts and normal bold are Oliver's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKTgRbXAN70

**Reader's P.O.V:**

I read and reread the text a couple of times. Working with Ollie? Save up enough for my own place? Actually have a reason to get out of my parents place besides trying to avoid them? It sounded like absolute heaven. Oliver really was too good to be true. 

**_That sounds like a great idea. So, what kind of work would I be doing?_ **

Oliver replied almost immediately, 

**You would be doing some waitressing and assisting me with some baking. Just some normal easy stuff at first. I'll teach you everything that you'll need to know.**

I smiled, yeah, that sounds like a wonderful plan. At this pointed I didn't even care about how much he would be paying me. I just felt glad to be getting out of my parents place. 

**_Alright, that sounds like an amazing plan. What time should I come in tomorrow?_ **

**Could you come in at 7:30 tomorrow? The shop opens at 9am, but I'm going to need some help prepping everything.**

I smiled brightly as I texted back, 

**_Sure thing! Is there anything that I should bring with me?_ **

**Just some non-slick shoes if you have them. I'll have your uniform ready for you in the morning!**

Luckily for me, I still had my work shoes from the last place I was working at. I wondered briefly about what my new uniform would look like.

**_Alright Ollie! I have my work shoes from my last place. Their just a pair of black Doc Martens, will those work?_ **

**Oh, those will look absolutely Lovely with your uniform!**

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

They talked for hours about basically everything and they even sent some cute pictures to each other. (Y/N) could no longer hear her parents yelling, so (they/she/he) figured that they went bed. (Y/N) texted Oliver to let him know that (they'd/she'd/he'd) be right back and then they crept downstairs to grab some food. (They/She/He) peeked into the living room and saw that (their/her/his) dad was fast asleep on the couch. The meant that (their/her/his) mom was upstairs in her room. 

Good. (Y/N) quickly walked into the kitchen and (they/she/he) began to make two sandwiches and a bag of popcorn. (Y/N) also grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge and a bag of doritos. Not the healthiest dinner, but hey, food was food and (they/she/he) was hungry. 

(They/She/He) hurried back upstairs with (their/her/his) food and then quickly locked the door behind (them/her/him). (Y/N) Sat everything down on (their/her/his) bedside table and picked (their/her/his) phone up. (Y/N) texted Oliver with a big smile on (their/her/his) face, 

**_Yay!! I got a bunch of food successfully! Woohoo!_ **

Oliver replied a couple moments later

**That's wonderful, dearie! I'm glad that it went well. What's your dinner?**

**_Oh, it's two sandwiches, a bag of popcorn, a bag of doritos, and two (favorite soda)s!_ **

Oliver replied almost instantly,

**Honey, that doesn't seem like the most...Healthy dinner.**

(Y/N) laughed softly and ate some chips

**_Yeah, I know, but they taste good and it was super easy to make without waking my parents._ **

Oliver sighed before replying, 

**True, but that meal doesn't have much nutritional value, lovely.**

And then, before (Y/N) could reply Oliver said, 

**Alright, I guess I'm just going to have to make you a delicious breakfast tomorrow. Alright?**

(Y/N) felt (themselves/herself/himself) blush lightly. Dear god, Oliver was just too sweet, (they/she/he) couldn't possibly say no to him.

**_Alright, Ollie. So should I come to work a little earlier?_ **

**Oh no dear, you can come in at 7:30 and we'll just work a little later, alright?**

(Y/N) smiled and then replied, 

**_Yes sir!_ **

They talked for a while longer while (Y/N) finished (their/her/his) food. They both looked at the clock and realized how late it was. At the same time they both said, 

**_Well, It's getting late, so I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you bright and early, Ollie!_ **

**Well, lovely. It's getting a little late and we both need to be well-rested for tomorrow. Get some sleep soon, dear.**

They both laughed at their phone screens and added, 

**Alright, sweetheart, good night!**

**_Okay, good night Ollie! See you tomorrow!_ **

(Y/N) got out (their/her/his) outfit for tomorrow. It was just a simple (favorite color) shirt with a pair of jeans. Tomorrow was going to be fun for both of them.

Oliver laid down and before falling asleep he thought about what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed Ch.2 I know that it's a little bit different than the original story, but I feel like this just works better! Anyways, I hope everyone has a good day/night and that you'll stick around for more upcoming chapters!!Reader's P.O.V:   
> I read and reread the text a couple of times. Working with Ollie? Save up enough for my own place? Actually have a reason to get out of my parents place besides trying to avoid them? It sounded like absolute heaven. Oliver really was too good to be true.   
> That sounds like a great idea. So, what kind of work would I be doing?  
> Oliver replied almost immediately,   
> You would be doing some waitressing and assisting me with some baking. Just some normal easy stuff at first. I'll teach you everything that you'll need to know.   
> I smiled, yeah, that sounds like a wonderful plan. At this pointed I didn't even care about how much he would be paying me. I just felt glad to be getting out of my parents place.   
> Alright, that sounds like an amazing plan. What time should I come in tomorrow?   
> Could you come in at 7:30 tomorrow? The shop opens at 9am, but I'm going to need some help prepping everything.  
> I smiled brightly as I texted back,   
> Sure thing! Is there anything that I should bring with me?   
> Just some non-slick shoes if you have them. I'll have your uniform ready for you in the morning!  
> Luckily for me, I still had my work shoes from the last place I was working at. I wondered briefly about what my new uniform would look like.  
> Alright Ollie! I have my work shoes from my last place. Their just a pair of black Doc Martens, will those work?   
> Oh, those will look absolutely Lovely with your uniform!  
> 3rd Person P.O.V:  
> They talked for hours about basically everything and they even sent some cute pictures to each other. (Y/N) could no longer hear her parents yelling, so (they/she/he) figured that they went bed. (Y/N) texted Oliver to let him know that (they'd/she'd/he'd) be right back and then they crept downstairs to grab some food. (They/She/He) peeked into the living room and saw that (their/her/his) dad was fast asleep on the couch. The meant that (their/her/his) mom was upstairs in her room.   
> Good. (Y/N) quickly walked into the kitchen and (they/she/he) began to make two sandwiches and a bag of popcorn. (Y/N) also grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge and a bag of doritos. Not the healthiest dinner, but hey, food was food and (they/she/he) was hungry.   
> (They/She/He) hurried back upstairs with (their/her/his) food and then quickly locked the door behind (them/her/him). (Y/N) Sat everything down on (their/her/his) bedside table and picked (their/her/his) phone up. (Y/N) texted Oliver with a big smile on (their/her/his) face,   
> Yay!! I got a bunch of food successfully! Woohoo!  
> Oliver replied a couple moments later  
> That's wonderful, dearie! I'm glad that it went well. What's your dinner?  
> Oh, it's two sandwiches, a bag of popcorn, a bag of doritos, and two (favorite soda)s!  
> Oliver replied almost instantly,  
> Honey, that doesn't seem like the most...Healthy dinner.  
> (Y/N) laughed softly and ate some chips  
> Yeah, I know, but they taste good and it was super easy to make without waking my parents.  
> Oliver sighed before replying,   
> True, but that meal doesn't have much nutritional value, lovely.   
> And then, before (Y/N) could reply Oliver said,   
> Alright, I guess I'm just going to have to make you a delicious breakfast tomorrow. Alright?  
> (Y/N) felt (themselves/herself/himself) blush lightly. Dear god, Oliver was just too sweet, (they/she/he) couldn't possibly say no to him.  
> Alright, Ollie. So should I come to work a little earlier?  
> Oh no dear, you can come in at 7:30 and we'll just work a little later, alright?  
> (Y/N) smiled and then replied,   
> Yes sir!  
> They talked for a while longer while (Y/N) finished (their/her/his) food. They both looked at the clock and realized how late it was. At the same time they both said,   
> Well, It's getting late, so I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you bright and early, Ollie!  
> Well, lovely. It's getting a little late and we both need to be well-rested for tomorrow. Get some sleep soon, dear.  
> They both laughed at their phone screens and added,   
> Alright, sweetheart, good night!  
> Okay, good night Ollie! See you tomorrow!  
> (Y/N) got out (their/her/his) outfit for tomorrow. It was just a simple (favorite color) shirt with a pair of jeans. Tomorrow was going to be fun for both of them.  
> Oliver laid down and before falling asleep he thought about what tomorrow would bring.


	4. 'Why Don't You Just Let Youself Just Be Wherever You Are'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said that the songs would be Ludo, but I figure why not make some of these other songs as well? It's more fun that way. Anyways, this is "Be Wherever You Are" from Steven Universe!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKaDsrsqGig

**//The next morning!//**

When (Y/N) woke up at 6am (they/she/he) was feeling rather groggy. (They/She/He) (weren't)/wasn't used to waking up so early, but (they/she/he) was really excited for the upcoming day!! (Y/N) took (their/her/his) clothes that (they/she/he) had picked out the night before with (them/her/him) into the bathroom down the hall. 

After a long shower (Y/N) felt fresh and awake. (Y/N) went back into (their/her/his) bedroom so that (they/she/he) could pack (their/her/his) messenger bag for the day. (They/She/He) packed (their/her/his) phone, journal, some pens and pencils, and one of the cans of soda that (they/she/he) hadn't drank last night. (Y/N) glanced at (their/her/his) phone before putting it in (their/her/his) bag. It was already 6:45am, so (Y/N) put on (their/her/his) black Doc Martens and (they/she/he) left the house. 

About an hour later (Y/N) had made it to Ollie's Bakery. (They/She/He) was right on time. (Y/N) found that the front door to the shop was unlocked and all of the lights were on, so (Y/N) went inside. (they/she/he) could hear humming from the kitchen, so (they/she/he) went around the counter and into the kitchen. And there Oliver was. 

Today he was wearing a purple button down, pink vest, blue bowtie, khaki slacks, and black work shoes. His hair looked like he hadn't brushed it yet and he seemed to be working on some cookie dough. He turned and looked at (Y/N) as they walked into the kitchen and he smiled brightly. "Hi, poppet!! It's so wonderful to see you again!" He said chipperly, "Let me finish making this dough and then we'll head upstairs and I'll make you some breakfast, okay?" 

(Y/N) nodded (their/her/his) head and smiled. "Alright, Ollie. Do you need any help?" (They/She/He) asked, walking closer to Oliver. He smiled and shook his head. "No dearie, I've got this under control. How did you sleep?" He replied. (Y/N) shrugged, "Well I didn't have any bad dreams for once. I can't exactly remember what I dreamed of. How did you sleep?" Oliver smiled over his shoulder at (Y/N). " I slept pretty well. I don't think that I had any dreams though." He said thoughtfully. 

They talked for a little while as Oliver finished making cookie dough. When Oliver was done he put the large bowl covered in saran-wrap in one of the three large fridges. He then smiled happily over at (Y/N). "Alright, lovely, let's go upstairs and I'll make you some breakfast." He said, yawning and running a hand through his messy, almost pink, hair. 

(Y/N) nodded and stood up, fixing (their/her/his) messenger bag and walking over to Oliver. "Alright Ollie, sounds like a plan," (they/she/he) said with a smile. (Y/N) followed Oliver up a set of stairs near one of the back walls towards a door that, presumably, lead to his apartment. Oliver opened the door for (Y/N) and himself and he hummed contently as he entered his apartment. (Y/N) followed behind and (they/she/he) was greeted with a very lived in apartment. 

There were pictures framed on the walls and as (Y/N) looked at them (they/she/he) could see that they were pictures of Oliver's family. Funnily enough there were no women in the photos, just three other men. One had brownish red hair, brown, almost red eyes, and a gap in his teeth. He had a cowlick that made the front of his hair stick up. In all of the photos he was wearing a brown bomber jacket with a lot of patches sewn on. Guy number two was blond. He had long curly hair that was pulled into a pony tail, purple-ish eyes that seemed to glare at the camera. He had a pair of size ten gages in his ears and he had little pot leaf charms dangling from them. He was wearing a red flannel that was open and underneath it was a black wife-beater tank top. And finally was the last man, who was standing beside Oliver. He too was blond with purple eyes. He had cigarettes hanging from his lips in every picture. (Y/N) was so busy looking at all of the photos around the house that (they/she/he) had forgotten that Ollie was in the kitchen. 

(The/She/He) spun around and saw a long black on white marble kitchen island, so (they/she/he) went over to it and sat down in one of the tall chairs by the bar. Oliver was wearing a blue frilly apron, a different one than she had seen him in yesterday. Oliver was mixing some sort of batter in a big mixing bowl. (Y/N) sat (their/her/his) bag in one of the three free chairs and (they/she/he) rested (their/her/his) chin on (their/her/his) hand. It really was nice watching him work. He just seemed so...Dedicated about what he was doing. 

The kitchen was large and spacious for and apartment above a café. (Y/N) found that the entire place was spacious. There was a large L-shaped couch in the middle of the living room, by a set of large windows that overlooked the forest behind his shop. It was really a pretty view. There was a black glass coffee table that sat in front of the couch and there were coasters sitting in various places among the table. Oliver turned around and he watched (Y/N) taking the big area in quietly for a few moments. 

"So, love. What do you think of my place?" He asked with a small, almost timid smile, "It's...Not as colorful as I would like it to be, but I'm still working on it." (Y/N) saw a large purple and blue swirled carpet underneath the table and couch. (Y/N) turned and smiled brightly at Oliver. "It looks beautiful, Ollie! Sorry for staring, I just, it's so much prettier that my place." (Y/N) said with a grin. Oliver's face brightened up and he giggled. Oh my god, he's adorable. "Why thank you!" He said happily, "You can come by and hang out whenever you'd like." He turned back to the stove and he turned an eye on as he sat the batter down. He had a gas stove, so after a few clicks the stove came to life and there was a little fire. 

(Y/N) watched in amazement. That. Was. So. COOL! (Y/N) had a electric stovetop, so everything was mainly just lights. Not that (they/she/he) ever got the chance to use the damn thing. (Their/Her/His) parents were always arguing, specifically in the kitchen, so usually (Y/N) would be sneaking by to make a quick something or bringing home something premade. (Y/N) fell lost in thought as (they/she/he) watched Oliver. He grabbed two pans, some butter, bacon, chocolate chips, and some eggs. He poured a bag of chocolate chips into the batter and he mixed it around before cutting some butter and putting it into one of the pans, humming as it slowly melted.

(Y/N) could tell that he was making pancakes, bacon, and eggs. (They/She/He) couldn't remember the last time that (they/she/he) had a breakfast like that. Thinking for a few moments (they/she/he) realized that the last time that (they/she/he) had pancakes had been when (they/she/he) had been a young child. (Y/N)'s parents had been happy back then. There was no fighting or harsh words spat at (them/her/him). Just young, innocent bliss. 

It took (Y/N) a few moments to realize that Oliver was speaking to (them/her/him). (Y/N) quickly shook (their/her/his) head, having to physically shake the thoughts. Oliver was looking at (them/her/him) almost worriedly. "Lovie, are you alright?" Oliver asked, his cockney accent thickening in his concern. (They/She/He) smiled slightly and nodded (their/her/his) head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. I'm sorry...I just got lost in thought." (Y/N) said, trying to dislodge the last of (their/her/his) unwarranted thoughts. 

Oliver tilted his head as he laid bacon stripes into the second pan. "May I ask what was troubling you?" He asked gently, not wanting to pry if it was something that (they/she/he) didn't want to talk about. But (Y/N) felt unusually close to Oliver. Like (they/she/he) could trust him with anything. "I....Was thinking of my parents again..." (they/she/he) began softly, "But it wasn't of anything bad, actually. Not..Not really. I haven't had pancakes since I was a little kid. And, well, thinking of that made me remember when things were good. Back before all of the arguments started and before they started saying all those mean things about me." 

Oliver nodded his head and he came around the counter as bacon continued to pop and sizzle. "May I hug you, dear?" He asked softly, his eyebrows furrowed. (Y/N) smiled a little bit and nodded (their/her/his) head. "Sure, Ollie. I think a hug is just what I need." (Y/N) replied, just as Oliver's arms wrapped around (them/her/him). 

It had been a long time since (Y/N) had actually had some form of physical contact. Hell, just Oliver touching (their/her/his) hand yesterday had been a monumental amount of affection. (Y/N) immediately shifted so that (they/she/he) could wrap (their/her/his) arms tightly around Oliver. (They/She/He) heard Oliver sigh almost inaudibly. He held (Y/N) until the popping noises got even louder. Then he released (them/her/him) immediately and went to check on the food. (Y/N) smiled happily. It felt so good to finally have someone who not only wanted to be around (them/her/him) but also show affection. 

It actually moved (Y/N) to tears. (They/She/He) hadn't realized that (they/she/he) was crying at first. It was just so strange. (Y/N) felt such an overwhelming sense of happiness and belonging that (they/she/he) couldn't help but cry. Oliver turned around after he had moved the bacon from the pan and his eyes widened to comical sizes at the sight of (they/her/his) tears. "(Y/N)?! What's the matter? Are you alright?" Oliver came back around from the kitchen island and he cupped (their/her/his) cheeks gently. 

"Oh sweetheart, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" He asked quickly, worry filling his eyes as he looked down at (them/her/him). (Y/N) launched (themselves/herself/himself) at Oliver's chest and hugged him tightly. (Y/N) sobbed quietly into his chest, and for a few moments everything was quiet as he pet (their/her/his) (H/L) (H/C) hair. Finally (Y/N) stopped sobbing uncontrollably and (they/she/he) moved (their/her/his) face from Oliver's chest. 

"Thank you so so much, Ollie." (Y/N) said with a smile as the last of (their/her/his) tears rolled down (their/her/his) face. "For what?" He asked in total and utter confusion. (Y/N) smiled, "For caring about me." Oliver's cheeks heated up and he hugged (them/her/him) tightly. "Oh lovely, oh course I do. You're such a brave and intelligent person. I know that we've only just met, but I want you to know just how important you are." He replied softly. Oliver pet (their/her/his) hair for a moment longer before letting (Y/N) go and going to check the food again.

(They/She/He) watched Oliver flip a large pancake and then he moved to crack some eggs into the pan. Once the pancake had cooked on its otherside he moved it to a separate plate. Oliver hummed quietly to a familiar tune as he poured more batter into a pan. (Y/N) recognized the song, it was from Adventure Time. (They/She/He) smiled brightly and they chimed in, "Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting. Right there where you left it, lying upside down." Olver turned and giggled, "When you finally find it, you'll see how its faded. The underside is lighter when you turn it around." Then at the same time the both sang, "Everything stays, right where you left it. Everything stays, but it's still changes. Ever so slightly, daily and nightly. In little ways, when everything stays."

(Y/N) laughed softly, and (their/ger/his) smiled brought a larger smile to Oliver's face. "Adventure Time is one of my favorite shows." Oliver said, smiling happily at (Y/N). (They/She/He) smiled back and nodded. "I really like that show. I watch a lot of cartoons in my room. That series was amazing." Oliver nodded his head in agreement as he continued to make the eggs and pancakes.

They chatted together about their favorite cartoons. Oliver liked a lot of the older cartoons, like Scooby Doo and Looney Tunes. (Y/N) remembered watching those two a lot when (they/she/he) was a lot younger. They both liked Steven Universe, PowerPuff Girls, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and a lot more. Somehow they started taking about musicals and, well, the two of them were quite similar. They both liked a lot of very similar things.

(Y/N) liked the fact that they had a lot in common. After spending years and years with people that never understood (them/her/him) it felt so good to be able to talk so freely with someone else. And truthfully, Oliver felt the same way. He loved being able to talk with (Y/N). It made him feel so happy to learn all of these new things about (them/her/him).

About ten minutes later breakfast was set up on two large white plates. They each had three big chocolate chip pancakes, four strips of bacon, and a sunnyside up egg. Oliver sat the pkates and silverware on the counter and then he asked, "What would you like to drink? I have apple juice, orange juice, chocolate milk, coffee, and tea." (Y/N)hummed in thought and then smiled, "Can I have some apple juice, please?" Oliver smiled happily, clearly happy at (their/her/his) politeness. "Sure, lovely." He hummed, reaching into a cabinet for two large glasses. He poured them both tall glasses of apple juice and he set them on the kitchen island before coming to join (Y/N) at the table.

He sat beside (Y/N) and he smiled. "Alright, sweetheart. Eat up because we're going to have a very busy day today." Oliver said as he cut a piece of pancakes. (They/She/He) definitely didn't need to be told twice. (Y/N) began digging into the delicious breakfast in front of (them/her/him). After a couple of bites, (Y/N) said with a smile, "These are the best pancakes I've ever had." Oliver's cheeks heated up and he smiled bashfully. "Awe, dearie, thank you. I'm really happy that you like it!"

They ate together in companionably silence for the rest of the meal, just happy to be near each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! My writing differs so much than how it used to be, so chapters are longer and things are going a little more slowly than before. Well, I hope you all enjoy this story ♥♥ Be sure to stick around ♥♥


End file.
